


Hurts Like Hell

by TwilightHayley



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 2x08 coda, 5+1 Things, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, M/M, Magnus Bane & Jace Wayland Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9830747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightHayley/pseuds/TwilightHayley
Summary: Five times a fear demon affects Magnus and the one time Alec won’t let it.Or, a prediction of the events of 2x08.





	1. Chapter 1

**Hi all! This story was written after I shared a theory about 2x08 with my best friend who wanted to see it written into a story. I thought it would be interesting if the fear demon had already infiltrated Magnus’s apartment prior to the party, meaning that its lingering presence affects Magnus and Jace more severely than the others. Alas, here we are! I’ll try to get the second + final part up tomorrow.**

I.

“We need to talk.”

Magnus glances up from the jar of vampire fangs he’d been examining, eyes narrowing as he appraises the Shadowhunter in front of him. From his experience, those words have always had negative connotations, but he’s not concerned by that.

He’s wary about the person who’d uttered them.

Jace doesn’t shift under his gaze, squaring his jaw as he meets Magnus’s eyes. His face gives nothing away, years of training attributing to that, but Magnus notices him clench his fingers into a fist, a subtle sign of agitation and frustration.

“Okay.” Magnus answers, after a slight pause. He places the jar down and tilts his head slightly, waiting for Jace to speak.  

But Jace doesn’t say a word. He turns abruptly and stalks towards the couches, taking a seat on one. Even when sitting, he doesn’t relax, his back stiff and his jaw set.

_This can’t be good_.

Magnus follows, choosing to sit down on the other couch. He doesn’t lean back against the cushions either, Jace’s mood setting him on edge.

“We need to talk about Alec.”

Jace’s words don’t take Magnus by surprise. He’d known it would have something to do with Alec, the one person with mutual ties to them both. “Are you going to give me the protective best friend speech?” He tries to keep the mood light, to conceal his simmering trepidation. He and Alec have been official for a little while now, but the light of their time together is shadowed by Magnus’s growing fear that he isn’t good enough for Alec.

He’d supressed the fear so far, forced himself to keep his thoughts clear of any doubt, but he can’t bear to hear Jace voice them. Hearing it aloud, hearing it from Alec’s parabatai, would _break_ him. Hearing it aloud would make it _true_.

“Sort of.” Jace doesn’t smile, unaffected by Magnus’s attempt to lighten the mood. “I’m not going to let anyone hurt him.”

Not the words that Magnus expected to hear, but he heeds the warning. He swallows, suddenly desperate for a drink. He doesn’t conjure one though, not wanting Jace to see how affected he is. “Neither of us want to see him hurt.” He says steadily, his voice ringing with conviction. “Alec means a lot to me.”

“You mean a lot to him too. That’s why I wanted to talk to you.” Jace’s gaze is unwavering as his eyes bore into Magnus’s. “I’m happy for you both, but I know how this could end. And I don’t want Alec…”

He trails off, but he doesn’t need to say anymore. Magnus understands his stance, understands Jace’s own fear of his parabatai facing the pain and the heartbreak that Jace has been the victim of recently.

“I understand.” Magnus says quietly.

Jace nods, the tension on his face rapidly clearing. “Good. Now that’s out of the way, can we watch America’s Next Top Model?”

Magnus chuckles in amusement and finally settles into the couch, propping his feet up on the armrest. He is grateful for the distraction, his bleak thoughts already beginning to fade from his mind. “Of course, fierce shadowhunter. If only your parabatai could see you now.”

“Tell anyone and I’ll kill you.” Jace replies, no real malice in his words.

II.

Living with Jace isn’t as bad as Magnus had thought it would be. He hadn’t been thrilled when the Shadowhunter had turned up unexpectedly at his apartment, interrupting his second kiss with Alec, but he’d welcomed him into his home, unable to turn away someone in need.

He’s glad he’d said yes. Despite the initial awkwardness as the two adjusted to one another, he feels himself growing closer to Jace. They’re not yet _friends_ , but Magnus likes him, admires his sharp tongue and boyish confidence, his spirt almost paralleling his own.

That’s why he doesn’t mind – _much_ –  when Jace interrupts his quality time with Alec.

Tonight is no exception.

Earlier that day Magnus had whirled Alec away for a romantic date in Paris, and the two had walked along the River Seine hand-in-hand as they lost themselves in the Parisian sights – and each other. After they’d eaten dinner, Alec had declined his offer of drinks in a quiet bar near the Eiffel Tower, in favour of drinking wine in Magnus’s loft instead. Magnus had to hide his smile, knowing Alec’s true intentions but understanding that he wasn’t ready to voice his desire aloud to Magnus just yet.

Once Magnus had portalled them back to his loft, he’d strolled over to the mini-bar to pour two glasses of wine. He’d barely unscrewed the cork from the bottle when there was suddenly a warm, solid weight pressed against his back. He’d felt Alec’s breath ghost across his skin just before his lips brushed gently against his neck. He’d begun to leave a trail of kisses, his kisses so tender that Magnus’s eyes had fluttered closed, and he'd leaned into his lover’s touch.

He was about to place the bottle down to give Alec his undivided attention, when an obnoxious voice had interrupted their moment.

“Hate to interrupt…but if that’s a strong bottle of wine you’re holding you have _got_ to give me some.”

Which leads Magnus back to the present.

The three of them are now lounging in Magnus’s main living area, and they’ve been there for a while now. Jace is sprawled across one couch, Alec and Magnus sitting together on the other, and Jace is engaged in a playful argument with his parabatai. The more agitated Alec gets, the more amused Jace becomes. Magnus wonders if Alec’s mood currently stems from his sexual frustration, and he hides his smirk behind his wine glass.

He isn’t paying much attention to their conversation, simply enjoying the relaxed atmosphere and the handsome man beside him. Alec’s arm is draped loosely over his shoulders, and every now and then he ducks his head to press a light kiss to Magnus’s temple.

This is the closest to content that Magnus has felt in a long time. The threat of Valentine looms over them but it’s moments like this that alleviate the danger; light eclipsing the darkness, even if it’s only temporary.

It is _enough_.

Magnus basks in the moment, lips quirking up into a smile when Alec shakes his head in exasperation at one of Jace’s remarks.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Magnus feels _something_ encroaching his mood. He feels his fear begin to spiral, swirling and churning in the pit of his stomach.

_Why now?_

He has no idea why his insecurity about Alec is surfacing now, but he does his best to ignore it. He tries to take a sip of his wine but abandons the motion when he realises his hands are trembling. Only slightly, but enough for Magnus to quickly place his glass down.

As he does so, he feels compelled to glance over towards his balcony, and immediately balks when he sees a dark shadow outside. Red, inflamed eyes burn into his and Magnus leaps to his feet, lips parting to warn Alec and Jace of the danger.

The vision suddenly vanishes.

“Magnus?” Alec sounds concerned as he rises to his feet, but Magnus barely hears him. He stares at the balcony as he tests the strength of his wards, using his magic to reach out and trace for the source of the shadow.

Only to feel no disturbance at all.

“I didn’t know you were senile Magnus.” Jace remarks, and Magnus forces himself to look away from the balcony. “Old age finally kicking in?”

“Perhaps.” Magnus responds, frowning down at the empty bottles that litter his table. He’d drunk more than he thought he had.

“We’re going to bed.” Alec’s voice is firm, a hint of worry tinging his words, and Magnus feels him take his hand, entwining their fingers securely together. “Good night Jace.”

Magnus lets Alec guide him out of the room, shooting another look at Jace as he is led away.

He doesn’t miss the way Jace’s eyes linger on the balcony.

III.

_The water is inky black, cold and it submerges him quickly. Magnus flails, trying to grasp at the person holding him under, but he can’t reach._

_His lungs are screaming, burning with the crucial need for oxygen. His brain howls at him to breathe but he refuses to give in to the urge, knowing the deadly cost of doing so._

_He doesn’t want to die. He has the blood of a demon but he doesn’t deserve to die for it._

_His arms begin to falter, sluggish and defeated. Fire sears through his chest, igniting his pain until it’s too much. The urge to breathe consumes him._

_This is it._

_It’s over._

Magnus wakes with a jolt as he’s hauled into blessed, stinging air. His breathing is harsh, chest still scorching from his nightmare and it takes him a minute to remember where he is; who he is.

Fortunately, Alec is asleep beside him. Usually he is serene in his slumber, face clear of burden, but tonight he sleeps with a small, anxious frown. Magnus vaguely wonders if his nightmare has affected him after all.

Not wanting to disturb him anymore, Magnus slips out of his warm embrace and eases out of the bed. He notices Alec’s frown deepen, and his hand slides across the sheets, reaching out to the side of the bed that Magnus has just vacated.

Mercifully, his breathing doesn’t change, still fast asleep. Magnus is grateful, not wanting Alec to see him like this. He doesn’t want to give Alec another reason to leave him.

After donning his silk robe he leaves the bedroom, padding down the hall. He passes Jace’s room on the way, and hears him tossing and turning. Nightmares appear to plague him too, and Magnus thinks about waking him but quickly decides against it. Jace has his own demons to battle, just like Magnus has his.

He finds himself on his balcony, his safe space. The shadow he’d seen earlier that night briefly crosses his mind, but he doesn’t dwell on it for long, more concerned that he’d had a nightmare.

Nightmares aren’t uncommon for Magnus, but he hasn’t experienced one so real in a long time. He certainly hadn’t thought about his traumatic near-drowning recently, and he begins to consider the reasons why he is reliving that event of his life now.

But he doesn’t get time to really think about it.

He hears soft footsteps behind him, and turns to see a bleary-eyed Alec walking towards him.

“Are you okay?” Alec whispers, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with one hand as he reaches for Magnus with the other.

Magnus’s eyes close as Alec’s fingers gently cradle his face. The soft caress is enough to drive the fear away and he leans into the touch, lifting his hand to cover Alec’s. “I’m okay. Just a strange dream.” He doesn’t elaborate anymore than that, and turns his head to kiss the palm of Alec’s hand. He prays Alec doesn’t press him.

His boyfriend doesn’t. Instead he waits for Magnus to open his eyes, and when he does, Alec steps closer. Slowly, he closes the distance between them and kisses him gently. It’s unhurried and light, but there’s an intensity behind the touch, tenderness and devotion and maybe _something else too_.

Magnus suddenly feels an overwhelming desire to cry. He ignores the urge though and breaks the kiss to rest their foreheads together, unable to stop his tender smile when he feels Alec brush their noses together in a sweet eskimo kiss.

“Let’s go back to bed.” Alec murmurs.

For the second time that night Magnus lets Alec guide him to his bedroom, curling up in his arms once they’re lying down. He settles his head on Alec’s chest, warmth blooming when he feels Alec tighten his arms around him.

The nightmares stay away, for now. 


	2. Chapter 2

IV.

Magnus stares into his bathroom mirror, a frown marring the sharp planes of his face as he scrutinises his appearance. His skin is bare, no make-up to hide behind, and he shudders at the sight.

Deep, dark circles haunt the skin under his eyes, casting bruised, purple shadows. His skin is pale, his face gaunt, and Magnus barely recognises himself.

But he knows the cause of his exhaustion, the reason for his haggard form. He’s been plagued by nightmares ever since he’d dreamed about drowning the week before. There is no pattern and no correlation between the dreams though. He dreams of different events, of different people that he wishes he could forget – but every night he wakes up in a cold sweat and with his heart hammering against his ribcage, pounding away at him as if trying to climb right out of his flesh. 

It’s bad enough that Magnus has stopped asking Alec to stay the night, not wanting to burden him with his night-terrors. However, he’s running out of excuses to keep Alec away, hating himself when he sees the light dim from Alec’s eyes every time that Magnus rejects him.

Quickly he rummages through his make-up, no longer able to look at himself in the mirror. With a touch of concealer, some mascara and a dab of eye shadow, Magnus looks and feels more like himself.

Satisfied, he saunters out of the bathroom, masking his fatigue with false bravado. He strolls into the kitchen and notices Jace sitting at the counter, eating a bowl of cereal.

Jace’s usual, confident demeanour is nowhere to be seen. He sits hunched over, greasy hair flopping lifelessly onto his pale forehead, skin etched with the same dark circles that Magnus has.

Magnus wonders if Jace has been troubled by nightmares too. He’d been quiet the last few days, barely talking to anyone other than Magnus.

“Good morning.” Magnus says, unsurprised when he gets a non-committal grunt from his roommate.

Seeing Jace’s misery, so alike to his, forces Magnus to take action. He raises his hands and snaps his fingers, awakening his magic.

Flashes of sapphire and cerulean blue soon illuminate the kitchen as Magnus conjures his most powerful magic to strengthen the wards around his loft. If Valentine or _something else_ is the cause of Magnus and Jace’s distress, then Magnus will do everything in his power to cast the evil out.

“What are you doing?”

“Strengthening the loft’s wards.” Magnus responds, turning his head to glance at Jace briefly. He waits for a sharp, teasing retort but doesn’t get one.

Jace nods thoughtfully, eyes downcast. “Good idea.”

His dull, despondent tone causes Magnus to strengthen the wards faster.

 V.

Magnus doesn’t want to be here anymore.

Two weeks ago he would have _jumped_ at the chance to host a party with Alec. He would have loved to have been part of the catalyst to unite the Downworld with Shadowhunters…but at the moment he feels nothing.

He’d agreed to Alec’s plan, mostly out of guilt after the way he’s been neglecting him recently. He’d organized a glamorous and dazzling event, carefully crafted around Shadowhunter history to honour Max properly…

But everything is wrong.

The night had started off fine. He’d formed a good façade, ready to perform his role as the entertaining, exciting host.

That mask had shattered swiftly once a thick tension had settled in his loft, smothering everyone in its wake.

Every guest is on edge, with no Downworlder or Shadowhunter left unaffected. Silly arguments are erupting everywhere, conflict rife throughout the party.

Jace in particular has spent most of the night pushing everyone he loves away, until finally he breaks, unable to handle the scrutiny he’s under. Magnus watches him storm into his bedroom to get some peace, and finds himself tempted to do the same.

The night is a complete disaster.

Alec’s mother, as usual, has been callous and cold, only finding faults with the party. At one point she makes a clipped remark about warlocks, leaving Magnus so aghast that he finds himself powerless to put her in her place.

He isn’t himself, hasn’t been himself for a while, and he wants this night to end.

The only saving grace is Max, who is so excited and intrigued by everything that he unexpectedly throws his arms around Magnus, thanking him profusely for “the best party ever”. Truly touched, Magnus glances over at Alec to share the moment with him, only for his boyfriend to give him a tight smile and turn away, shoulders tense from the silent war between them.

Magnus feels the distance between them widen, and is helpless to stop it.

He needs to get out of here. Now.

Employing his best evasive tactics, he skillfully crosses the loft, sweeping past his friends to duck into his bedroom and lock himself away in his bathroom. He turns on the cold tap, waiting until the water is ice-cold before he splashes some into his face, make-up be damned, needing to rouse himself from his foul mood.

He towels himself off and then glances in the mirror to inspect his face…only to freeze in horror as two glowing, golden cat eyes stare back at him. Hurriedly he tries to summon a glamour, but it fails, his magic refusing his request.

He is completely and utterly exposed.

_Not now._

_Not like this._

He’d intended to show Alec his demon mark on his own terms, when he was prepared to share more about himself, and he certainly isn’t ready _now_. He can’t walk into a room full of Shadowhunters and let them witness Alec’s horror and disgust when he realizes what Magnus truly is.

It kills Magnus just to _envision_ Alec’s reaction…let alone experience it, knowing he’ll be completely and utterly vulnerable in front of judging eyes.

“Disgusting. No one should be tortured by the sight of you, least of all your Shadowhunter.”

Magnus recognizes the voice but is floored by the harsh, callous tone, having never heard it before. He jolts, staring in horror at the ghost of one of his oldest friends.

“You’re not good enough for him. You never will be.” Ragnor Fell remarks, an unfamiliar, cruel smirk tugging at his lips. “He’ll take one look at those demon eyes and never want to see you again.”

Magnus is incapable of replying, knowing he can’t fight the truth. The fear that he’s suppressed for so long suddenly cripples him and he doubles over as it ricochets through his body, until his entire mind is consumed. Sheer panic and humiliation blind his senses and he barely notices Ragnor disappear.

Distantly he hears people start to raise their voices outside of the door. He hears someone – possibly Clary – scream Jace’s name but Magnus is lost.

There is nothing he can do…he _is_ nothing.

Moments later, Ragnor appears again. Magnus summons all of his diminishing strength to confront him. “Who are you?” He chokes, lungs burning from the exertion. “What do you want?”

Ragnor tilts his head, gloating and glee illuminating his malevolent eyes. “That shouldn’t matter to you right now…seeing as your boyfriend is standing on the edge of the roof.”

Magnus snaps.

He immediately summons a portal and launches himself through it, knowing his dread will propel him towards the centre of his pain.

Cold, biting air engulfs Magnus as he emerges on the roof of his building, enough to momentarily disperse the black cloud of fear he’s drowning in. There is a silhouette of a man standing by the edge, face obscured by the shadows incasing him. But Magnus doesn’t need to get closer to see who it is. _He knows_.

Shaking, Magnus bravely takes a step forward, not wanting to startle Alec. “Alexander, what are you doing?” He whispers, barely able to speak through the agonizing vice squeezing his throat.

“I don’t know.” Alec turns to look down at him, and Magnus is struck by the array of emotion clouding his face. Confusion…hurt…anger…they’re all there, and every one hits Magnus like a bullet to the chest.

Suddenly, Alec takes a step forward.

Magnus descends into panic.

He lurches forward, heart pounding in his ears, deafening him to the sounds around him. “Alec, _no_!” His startled cry shatters the abundant air, his voice fraught with despair.

Memories of his mother and his stepfather overwhelm his mind and fragmented images of Blackfriar’s bridge invade his thoughts. He’s been on the edge before and he knows how much it _hurts_.

He won’t lose Alec. Not like this.

Magnus finds himself fighting for his life again as he races towards his reason for living.

All that exists is Alec.

All he feels, breathes, wants and sees is Alec.

Nothing else matters. 

Suddenly he’s _there_ and he lunges to grab a hold of Alec. Once he has him in his grasp he _pulls_ until Alec stumbles off the roof, directly into Magnus’s safe embrace. He rights himself by grabbing Magnus’s shoulders, blinking rapidly as he shakes himself out of his stupor.

Magnus clutches him tightly, trembling from the tirade of emotion cascading through him. His fear mounts until it reaches a crescendo, and Magnus is lost to the tide.

He hears Alec whisper his name but he can’t respond, finally noticing the shadow of a demon as it stalks towards them.

Everything falls into place.

“Agramon.” Magnus breathes, slumping into Alec as his power withers.

All of a sudden the demon charges, ready to absorb its prey…

And Magnus descends into darkness.

 VI.

Magnus wakes with a start, blinking a couple of times to clear the black spots hazing his vision. He finds himself laying on one of his couches and sees Jace on the other. Hastily he pulls himself upright, alerting the crowd of people nearby.

“Magnus, you’re okay!” Of course that’s Clary, and Magnus can’t help the pang of affection he feels for her when he hears the relief in her voice.

“Welcome back.”

Hearing Raphael’s voice is also a comfort and he musters a smile for his oldest friend.

He vaguely notices the others too; Isabelle, Simon, Maia, Luke, even Maryse – but he carefully avoids meeting the eyes of the Shadowhunter whose gaze he can feel burning into him.

He can’t look at Alec right now. It hurts too much.

Magnus runs a hand down his haggard face, choosing to look at Raphael instead. It’s safer this way. “What happened?”

“Agramon knocked you and Jace unconscious.” It’s Clary who answers, her eyes wide with sorrow. “We managed to stop him before he could hurt you both, but then we lost him.”

“Probably gone back to Valentine.” Jace mutters, his face pale and withdrawn. Magnus frowns in concern, before realizing he probably looks the same if they’ve both undergone the same ordeal. “He’s got to be behind this.”

“How did it get past your wards?” Maryse asks sharply, regarding Magnus with a cold, levelled stare. “Isn’t your loft one of the safest places in New York?”

Magnus wishes he has the energy to glower at her, but fortunately someone speaks up for him.

“Because Valentine probably experimented on him to make him more powerful. That’s what he does.” Jace states angrily, his vocal defense of Magnus taking most of the occupants of the room by surprise. “Why were Magnus and I the only ones affected?”

“You weren’t. Agramon impacted everyone at the party, but you two suffered the worst.” Maryse responds. If she’s fazed by her adopted son’s malice towards her, she doesn’t show it. “He’s been in this loft for a while, so you’ve both had the most exposure to his influence.”

Magnus is glad the source of his misery has been identified and expelled, but it’s short-lived.

He can still feel Alec’s eyes on him, but he ignores him.

The damage is done. There’s no going back.

How can he and Alec possibly overcome what has transpired here tonight?

Agramon may be gone but Magnus is still afraid.

He looks at the familial scene in front of him, and knows he doesn’t deserve to be part of it. Slowly he rises to his feet and quietly excuses himself, clapping Raphael on the shoulder as he walks past him.

Once again, he finds himself in his bathroom. He can’t feel any relief when he sees his glamour is back in place, knowing it’s too late. Alec would have seen his true eyes on the roof.

He clutches the edge of the sink for something to hold onto, and finally lets himself grieve the end of his relationship with Alec. Tears well up behind his eyelids but he refuses to cry, relishing in their burn.

He stays there for a while, fingers grasping the marble so hard his knuckles begin to turn white, only moving when he hears footsteps approaching and the bathroom door creaking open. He raises his head only to quickly lower it again when he realizes it’s Alec.

“Everyone’s gone.”

Not the words Magnus had expected to hear, but he nods, keeping his head bowed.

“Look at me.”

But Magnus can’t. Not after everything that’s happened.

“Magnus, look at me.” Alec sounds distraught, unshed tears deepening his voice and it _breaks_ Magnus.

Reluctantly he looks up, unwilling to cause him more distress that he already has, only to lose his breath at the openness on Alec’s face. He’s never looked so young, so _lost._

“What happened between us on the roof…that was your fear, wasn’t it?”

Magnus panics, releasing the sink to take a step backwards, poised to bolt. He isn’t ready to talk about it, and doesn’t know if he ever will be.

Alarm flares across Alec’s face, and he shakes his head quickly. “You don’t need to tell me. I just…I’m sorry. I can’t imagine what you’ve been through…but I’m here.” His words are nothing but earnest, his dark eyes bright with the depth of sincerity. “I’ll always be here.”

Magnus is moved, genuinely touched by Alec’s words, but it’s not enough to erase his fear. “Why?” He whispers, beginning to tremble. He doesn’t understand why Alec still wants to be part of his life.

Alec’s eyes suddenly flash with anger, taking Magnus by surprise. “If you think tonight changes how I feel about you, you’re an idiot.” He says fiercely. Then he pauses, the heat in his words fading as quickly as it erupted. “I like you…all of you.” He adds quietly.

Magnus doesn’t know how to respond to that, floored by the admission from the Shadowhunter. It’s certainly not the first time that Alec has surprised him but this means _everything_ , more profound than any moment they’ve shared before.

Turns out he doesn’t need to.

Alec’s next move says _everything_.

Slowly, he raises his hand and presses the pad of his index finger to the soft skin under Magnus’s eye.

It’s a request, and one that Magnus is powerless to refuse.

He drops his glamour and looks away quickly, unwilling to witness Alec’s reaction.

But Alec moves his hand, cupping Magnus’s chin and forcing him to meet his gaze.

Not even the soft awe on Alec’s face can extinguish Magnus’s fear. “You deserve someone better. Someone who isn’t damaged.” He says bleakly, his words laced with bitter self-loathing. “You could have anyone…anyone in the whole world.”

“I don’t want the world. I want _you_.”

The world spins off-kilter for a second.

Everything around them disappears.

Magnus can’t breathe. He stares up at Alec, whose gaze is unwavering, jaw set with resolve.

It’s not a declaration of love…but it’s _enough_.

Magnus is _enough_.

Blindly he reaches for Alec, but he doesn’t have far to go. Alec is suddenly _there_ in front of him, drawing him into his arms, and Magnus is _lost_. He is alight from the intensity of Alec’s gaze, overwhelmed by the open devotion reserved only for him, and he can’t help but lean in to seal their lips together in a kiss.

He usually allows Alec to initiate their touches, afraid of being turned away, but that worry no longer exists, extinguished by the depth of Alec’s feelings.

For the first time in a long time…Magnus feels no fear.

He breaks the kiss to gaze up at his Shadowhunter, lips curving into a small, shy smile.

Alec’s answering smile is blinding, brighter and better than any star in the galaxy.

The light of his smile ignites a foreign feeling in Magnus, but it’s entirely welcome.

_Hope_.


End file.
